


Cuore di bambola, cuore di uomo

by michirukaiou7



Category: The Tarot Café
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/temporal_mente.html">Temporal-mente, 03. "Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly." (Barbie Girl – Aqua)</a> e <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/fluffathlon.html">Fluffathlon, II settimana (fluff domestico)</a></p><p>In realtà, si accorse un giorno l’alchimista, non gli aveva mai chiesto se ne desiderava uno in particolare solo per sé; anzi, ad essere realmente precisi, non gli aveva mai chiesto niente: dai vestiti che portava all’arredo della stanza in cui dormiva, il Pagliaccio non aveva avuto la possibilità di scegliere nulla; perso nel desiderio assurdo di compiacere la principessa, l’alchimista aveva scelto per lui abiti che potessero renderlo gradevole agli occhi di Gwyneth, senza badare alla volontà della sua creatura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuore di bambola, cuore di uomo

La casa dell’alchimista era sempre immersa nei fiori, come in una perenne primavera; in realtà era colpa della permanenza della principessa Gwyneth, perché il padrone di casa, pur di vederla sorridere, aveva trasformato le stanze in cui lei aveva abitato in una specie di Paradiso terrestre, mantenendo i fiori in vita, sempre belli e freschi, con le sue arti. Dopo che quella fanciulla crudele era fuggita, avrebbe voluto smantellare tutto: non gli erano mai piaciuti i prati, né le piante in generale, e poi trascorreva gran parte del suo tempo immerso nella biblioteca o nel suo laboratorio, e non aveva tempo né voglia di tener dietro anche all’arredamento verdeggiante della casa.

Al Pagliaccio, invece, quel giardino piaceva: l’alchimista lo aveva visto più di una volta intento a raccogliere i fiori (che gli faceva trovare, puntualmente, in un vaso nel suo studio, e cambiava non appena iniziavano a sfiorire), oppure a giocare con le altre creature figlie della fantasia del padrone di casa come fossero animaletti veri.

In realtà, si accorse un giorno l’alchimista, non gli aveva mai chiesto se ne desiderava uno in particolare solo per sé; anzi, ad essere realmente precisi, non gli aveva mai chiesto  _niente_ : dai vestiti che portava all’arredo della stanza in cui dormiva, il Pagliaccio non aveva avuto la possibilità di scegliere nulla; perso nel desiderio assurdo di compiacere la principessa, l’alchimista aveva scelto per lui abiti che potessero renderlo gradevole agli occhi di Gwyneth, senza badare alla volontà della sua creatura.

In effetti, ad essere sincero, non aveva capito, per mesi, che il Pagliaccio ne possedesse una.

– Ascolta – gli aveva detto un giorno, sollevando il capo dal calderone e vedendolo portar via il vassoio del pranzo (le richieste del mercato per le sue bambole semoventi dall’aspetto umano erano sempre crescenti e lui non aveva un minuto libero).

– Sì, padrone?

Si era sentito arrossire vagamente: non era abituato a trattare con altre persone e lo sguardo del Pagliaccio aveva il potere di imbarazzarlo – Quei vestiti che porti… adesso abbiamo molto denaro, più di quanto ne serva… Puoi andare a comprare quello che vuoi.

La bambola si era voltata, con il volto impensierito – Non vi piacciono questi che porto, padrone?

– Sì, ma pensavo… beh, alle persone piace scegliere da sole cosa indossare – aveva usato la parola “persone” senza pensare.

Il Pagliaccio sorrise, come davanti ad un regalo – A me piacciono i vestiti che mi regala il padrone. Mi piacciono più di tutti.

Di nuovo l’alchimista si era sentito in imbarazzo – Beh, come vuoi, allora – aveva concluso, tornando al lavoro.

Il Pagliaccio accettava sempre, con la massima obbedienza, tutto ciò che gli veniva chiesto: a volte faceva dubitare il suo creatore di possedere davvero l’anima che credeva di aver intravisto quando l’aveva strappato dalle grinfie della Principessa; l’alchimista non aveva pratica degli esseri umani e si rese conto di non averne neppure della sua stessa creatura: ogni tanto, guardando fuori dalle finestre del corridoio che conduceva dai sotterranei, in cui lavorava, alla parte soprastante della casa, lo vedeva giocare con le colombe ed i conigli che estraeva dal cappello, con le sue carabattole da giocoliere, e gli sembrava perfettamente felice così com’era. Gli bastava però chiamarlo per domandargli qualcosa, qualsiasi, anche di portargli un bicchiere d’acqua, e il volto della bambola si illuminava in un modo completamente diverso, spiazzando il suo creatore.

Una sera il Pagliaccio si era seduto nel suo studio, mentre lui dosava gli ingredienti per trasformare l’ennesimo fantoccio senza vita in una delle sue bambole: era entrato solo per ritirare il vassoio della cena, ma come accadeva sempre più spesso, si era fermato a guardarlo.

– Padrone?

– Sì? – aveva risposto l’alchimista, senza alzare lo sguardo dal calderone.

– Anch’io sono stato creato così, vero?

– Certo, sei stato il primo.

– Quando rifate più volte un esperimento, poi lo migliorate nel tempo, vero?

– Solitamente sì, c’è sempre un margine di miglioramento in tutto – aveva detto soprapensiero, perché quella era la fase più importante e non voleva distogliersi.

– Allora voi creerete anche bambole migliori di me, un giorno?

L’alchimista si interruppe, tenendo ancora tra le braccia il corpo di quella che sarebbe stata una creatura dalle affascinanti fattezze di donna – Che intendi dire?

– L’avete detto voi – rispose il Pagliaccio, la voce sensibilmente più bassa – Più volte si ripete un esperimento, più si migliora; quindi di sicuro creerete bambole migliori di me, delle creature perfette.

– Sarebbe un’ottima cosa, per i miei studi e per le nostre finanze – aveva sorriso l’alchimista, immergendo nel calderone la pupattola: la stanza si riempì di fumo colorato e strani odori, ed una fanciulla bellissima uscì con le sue gambe dall’enorme recipiente; come tutte le altre volte, il suo creatore l’avvolse in un lenzuolo, le appese al collo il nome e l’indirizzo del suo acquirente, in modo da non far confusione, e la spedì nella stanza dove giacevano tutte le sue creature in attesa di essere affidate ai nuovi proprietari.

– E io?

Dovette fare uno sforzo per captare quella domanda posta a voce tanto bassa – Tu cosa?

Il Pagliaccio rimase a guardare in terra e non rispose; poi parlò, lentamente, come se avesse pensato tante volte quelle parole e gli suonasse strano pronunciarle a voce alta – Se un giorno darete vita ad una bambola perfetta, non avrete più bisogno di me; potrete costruirne una che sia ancora più bella della principessa Gwyneth e che abbia un animo gentile.

L’alchimista si tolse il camice da lavoro, sentendosi stranamente spazientito – Non ho intenzione di avere intorno qualcosa che mi ricordi quella creatura mostruosa – tagliò corto – E non saprei proprio cosa farmene di una bambola perfetta, quando ci sei già tu che…

Già, lui  _che cosa_? Pamela, la veggente, gli aveva posto la stessa domanda tempo addietro, ma ancora non aveva saputo trovare una risposta – Tu… tu vai bene esattamente così come sei – borbottò. Gettò un’occhiata di sfuggita al Pagliaccio e non gli parve mai di averlo visto sorridere in quel modo.

– Davvero, padrone? Anche se ci fossero bambole migliori? – domandò ancora, come un bambino che chieda di sentirsi ripetere qualcosa di bello che già conosce.

Sorrideva in un modo, con quei grandi occhi chiari, che l’alchimista si trovò a dire, senza pensare – Le bambole vengono costruite per chi le chiede, devono essere perfette per il proprietario, e tu sei l’unica che vada bene per me.

L’imbarazzo gli impedì di guardare il viso del Pagliaccio, talmente trasfigurato dalla felicità da farlo arrossire, perciò si concentrò sugli strani pantaloni bianchi che gli aveva comprato tempo addietro, quando ancora gli lasciava trascorrere le giornate con la principessa, e si disse che gli sarebbero stati bene dei vestiti meno ridicoli, visto che adesso il suo compito non era più quello di far da giullare a qualcuno – Vado a dormire, adesso – borbottò – Domani dobbiamo alzarci presto e andare in città.

– Se c’è qualche commissione da svolgere, posso pensarci io, padrone – esclamò il Pagliaccio, ancora estaticamente sorridente.

– No, domani non intendo lavorare, ho qualcosa di più importante di cui occuparmi – strano che gli sembrasse davvero più importante cambiare il guardaroba della sua bambola, piuttosto che occuparsi dei suoi esperimenti, ma decise che tutta la confusione che aveva in testa era colpa della stanchezza e che quindi aveva bisogno di riposo.

Non ne fu più tanto sicuro, però, quando il Pagliaccio gli sorrise, augurandogli la buonanotte.

 

~*~

 

Era da molto tempo che non tornava in città: se, quando era agli inizi della sua carriera, la gente lo aveva additato con derisione per il suo bizzarro abbigliamento, adesso tutti guardavano a lui come il più grande e famoso alchimista del suo tempo; persino il mantello svolazzante, il bastone e la tuba incutevano rispetto. Il Pagliaccio gli trotterellava dietro, ridendo divertito di ciò che lo circondava: non era mai uscito dalla casa del suo padrone e tutto lo incuriosiva, tanto che non smetteva di chiedere  _Padrone, cos’è quello? E quell’altro? A cosa serve?_ , tanto che l’alchimista tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando raggiunsero il primo negozio. Si accomodò in poltrona, vezzeggiato da tutto il personale femminile, e lasciò che il Pagliaccio girasse per le rastrelliere di abiti in cerca di qualcosa di suo gusto.

Solo che, invariabilmente, ogni volta che usciva dal camerino di prova sotto lo sguardo deliziato delle commesse, chiedeva imbarazzato al suo proprietario – Come mi sta, padrone?

– Guardati allo specchio – aveva detto la prima volta, spiazzato, l’alchimista.

– Ma dovete dirmi voi se va bene – aveva risposto l’altro – Se sta bene dovete deciderlo voi, non lo specchio.

– Ha ragione – aveva cinguettato una delle ragazze – È la vostra bambola, dovete decidere voi!

Così, sotto lo sguardo divertito delle commesse, l’alchimista aveva iniziato a seguire il Pagliaccio per il negozio, scegliendo con lui il taglio, il modello ed il colore di ciascun abito, sentendosi terribilmente a disagio.

Erano rincasati che era ormai pomeriggio e la bambola era corsa a riordinare i nuovi acquisti nella sua anonima stanza; l’alchimista vi aveva gettato un’occhiata e si era detto che quello era il ripostiglio di un oggetto, non la camera da letto di qualcuno. Beh, il Pagliaccio era una bambola semovente, ma… ma era diversa dalle altre che creava; provava dei sentimenti, di questo era certo (e lo imbarazzava proprio sapere che erano tutti rivolti a lui), ma si accorse che, nonostante fosse il suo creatore, sapeva ben poco di lui. Mentre mangiava, seduto una volta tanto nella loro sala da pranzo, si soffermò ad osservare le braccia scoperte della sua pupattola, con una tale concentrazione che il diretto interessato se ne accorse.

– Questo vestito non va bene, padrone? – aveva chiesto, con ancora il bricco del caffè in mano.

– No, stavo solo pensando… avvicinati – l’aveva detto senza pensare e se ne accorse quando la vicinanza del Pagliaccio lo imbarazzò; con occhio critico gli prese il polso, rigirandolo nella mano ed osservando come, su quei tessuti artificiali che sembravano veri, non vi fossero più le tracce delle percosse della principessa. Eppure era strano, era come se le avesse ancora davanti agli occhi, impresse nella sua retina.

– Qualcosa non va, padrone?

Le dita dell’alchimista tracciarono il disegno delle ferite sulla pelle, muovendosi tanto leggere da somigliare sempre più a carezze; la bambola lo guardava in silenzio, senza capire, ma felice di quelle attenzioni – Ti fai male quando ti ferisci? – chiese d’improvviso l’uomo.

– Sì… credo – rispose spiazzato il Pagliaccio – So che non dovrei, ma… quando la principessa mi faceva qualcosa, io sentivo dolore. Ma ne sentivo di più qui – aggiunse, sfiorandosi il petto, dove un normale umano aveva il cuore.

Le dita dell’alchimista seguirono le sue e si posarono sulla stoffa lucida che avvolgeva il corpo della bambola: sapeva che non poteva esserci battito, eppure era come se lo sentisse.

– Padrone?

Sollevò gli occhi sul Pagliaccio, ritraendo subito la mano, imbarazzato – Cosa?

– Se io sono stato fatto per essere la vostra bambola… posso esserlo per sempre? Mi basta stavi vicino, non mi occorre altro, né i vestiti, né i regali. Posso solo essere la vostra bambola per sempre?

Come un lampo, l’alchimista udì, come se l’avesse presente, la voce di Pamela che gli narrava il mito di Pigmalione e, d’improvviso, capì: tutto si rimise insieme, nella sua testa, come i tanti ingredienti di un esperimento stesi su un tavolo che si riordinavano per creare qualcosa. Sorrise alla bambola, alzandosi in piedi, e la strinse tra le braccia – Certo. Anche se non lo sapevo, ti ho creato per questo.

E nessun successo gli aveva mai dato tanta felicità come sentire le braccia del Pagliaccio stringerlo forte.


End file.
